


An Army of Dragons

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara and the Legends are your basic band of dragon hunters and robbers, taking any opportunity to survive while not appearing on King Darhk's radar, since that didn't end well the last time. But meeting two girls and their dragons might just change their opinion on fighting back.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Team Legends
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	An Army of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 28 prompt Fantasy.
> 
> I'm not trying to emulate any high fantasy or medieval speech pattern. I admire the writers who can do that, but it's not me, I like my colloquialisms too much, lol.

"We can fight him! You could join us, you're clearly good fighters. Unless you'd rather continue killing dragons and doing Darhk's bidding."

"Hey, watch it, we told you we are not working for that monster."

Charlie wasn't taking Zari's critique well, but Sara didn't hold it against her. She was young, she didn't know what life under Darhk's rule was like if you actually tried to oppose him.

"Look, we tried, okay? It didn't work out."

"Yeah, you know who she is, right?"

"What? You just said your name is Sara. What does it mean, who you are?"

"Her name's Sara, alright. Sara-"

"Mick, can it!"

Sara sighed. This was getting out of hand, and it had started so nicely, just another routine dragon hunt. They had been alerted to a dragon sighting in the area and when they got here, there was a dragon, alright, but they had gotten far far more than they had bargained for. 

Like a girl who apparently had befriended the dragon and was defending it with her life. Like another girl and another dragon, who had come out of nowhere and had forced the Legends to retreat. When they had assured the girls, Zari and Amaya, that they were not trying to harm them, they were willing to talk and they had reconvened in this cave, where they were now sitting around the fire.

Mick was sitting opposite her, Gideon still fussing over him. He had gotten the brunt of the dragon's attack but he had insisted on starting the fire before letting her take care of him, since it was getting dark and cold. Sara had just shrugged, it wasn't like Mick particularly listened to her orders either, and if he said it wasn't that bad, it probably wasn't. 

Astra and Charlie were sitting at her side, forming a sort of half circle with Mick next to them. The girls were sitting opposite the Legends, clearly still defensive and still ready to call their dragons at a moments notice, but now also intrigued about what they were talking about. 

When the silence stretched out too long, Charlie raised her eyebrow at her, making a very clear gesture to just tell them.

"Look, boss, maybe they have a point. They got dragons."

Sara scoffed. 

"Yeah, that's great. Two dragons against an entire army."

Amaya, who had been pretty quiet so far and let Zari do the talking, spoke up.

"It's a start. Someone has to do something."

Sighing again, Sara realized Charlie wasn't wrong. The girls had a point. And with two dragons and a shapeshifter, maybe… She shook her head. She needed to stop herself from going down that path, that was what had destroyed her life in the first place. Maybe if they knew who she was, they would understand. Telling her life story wasn't her favorite thing to do – actually, it was her least favorite thing – but it felt necessary here.

"Lance."

"What?"

"My name, it's Sara Lance."

Both Amaya and Zari stared at her with wide eyes. Zari was the first to find her voice again.

"Like that Sara Lance? The one who got killed by Dahrk's general Merlyn and came back to life? Your sister organized the first uprising against Darhk didn't she? And then he killed her and your father…"

She trailed off, clearly realizing that what she was saying was causing Sara anguish. Sara swallowed hard. Even when Laurel was still alive – something nobody knew as they had kept the fact that Gideon had managed to save her life after Dahrk had personally stabbed her secret to protect her – hearing all of this still hurt. But there was no point in stopping now.

"My father lost himself in alcohol and now is paraded around as the main example of what happens to people when they oppose Darhk, yes." She looked at them pointedly. "So you can see why I'm a little reluctant to just agree to your plan."

Both Amaya and Zari seemed a little uncomfortable having brought up all of those old wounds. But Zari still was insistent.

"I understand, but you didn't have dragons before, did you? Amaya can communicate with them, she can find more, we can have a whole army of them!"

Sara laughed. Zari had an enthusiasm about her that was hard to resist. It reminded her of herself. And maybe, she was right, maybe with their help, with the dragons' help, this time it would end differently. She looked around at each of the Legends' faces. Charlie seemed eager, obviously, she was always the first to agree to a daring plan that promised adventure and helping people in the process. 

Astra shrugged. Her family had been killed when she was just a child and she had been brought up on the streets, learning that the only way of surviving was to harden yourself and to only look out for yourself. They were making a little headway in regards to her seeing the Legends as friends, but she was still mostly with them because it benefited her at the moment.

And clearly she saw it as beneficial to try to fight Darhk. That was something. Gideon obviously nodded, Sara had never thought otherwise. She always tried to do the right thing, being a healer and all. Mick just grunted and tilted his head, which she took as a yes. She herself took a little longer than her team to think everything over. But eventually, she sighed again, and nodded her head curtly once.

"Alright. You have my attention. Let's hear your plan."

Zari beamed at her and immediately launched into a very complicated, but still quite rough, description of how they would take the castle. Sara couldn't help but smile a little at her waving her arms around and getting more and more fired up. 

And maybe, just maybe, it was a little infectious, because for the first time in years she allowed herself to hope that they could actually defeat Dahrk.


End file.
